


Holy Lonely Night

by Komatsu



Series: Motions of Time [3]
Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Gen, Rindea if you squint, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-21 22:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13153011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komatsu/pseuds/Komatsu
Summary: One late night, Ringabel goes outside and gets lost in his thoughts, intending to be alone with his memories. Edea decides otherwise.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Secret Santa for Feliza (dazzelmethat @ Tumblr)! Merry Christmas!

"What are you doing out here?"

Ringabel turned at the sound of Edea's voice, his expression softening as he took her in. She was rubbing at her eyes still, dressed in only a flannel nightgown and a pair of slippers. One of Agnes's shawls rather than a blanket or a coat covered her shoulders. He supposed he was no better; he had managed to jam on his boots and grab his jacket, but his pajamas were thin for this time of year.

"I couldn't sleep," he confessed, turning back to look out over the ocean. It was lit up by the sea of stars, reflected in the dark surface. "Neither could Tiz. I thought I would come out here for some fresh air. He has the room." And Ringabel had come outside to be alone, wanting to dwell on the dreams - nightmares - he'd had to force himself out of earlier. He'd woken up sweaty, and far too hot. The cool air felt good.

"We know," Edea replied. "We heard you."

He made a noise, and heat creeped into his cheeks. "Then why did you ask?"

"Just checking," she said, and suddenly she was at his side, leaning against the old wood of the railing. He glanced down at her, noting how her face was lit up by the stars as she looked out on the horizon. Beautiful. Then, she looked up at him, and he quickly averted his gaze. With his hair down for sleep, he felt somewhat self-conscious, and tucked some of his longer locks behind his ear.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked, and her hand came up to touch the arm that rested on the railing.

It was getting cold now; the wind coming from the north was made cooler by the ocean, but his face felt hot, as did his arm. He cleared his throat. "No, my dear. It's fine. There's no need to." He didn't want to talk about his feelings, or the reason he'd wanted to flee the stifling, stale air of the room he shared with Tiz. He'd just wanted to some fresh air and a way to dwell on his thoughts in privacy. He smiled at her.

"Ringabel."

"I mean it," he said, and a more sincere, gentle look crossed his face when she shivered. Taking his coat off his shoulders, he draped it instead over hers, pulling it tight over her torso. Edea did not protest, and slipped her arms into the sleeves, tugging it on properly. "I don't want you getting cold on my behalf."

She grumbled. "Couldn't go and mope inside like a normal person."

"What was that?"

"Nothing. I could go for some hot cocoa. Let's go get some." She grabbed his hand and _tugged_  and Ringabel followed her gladly, though a bit confusedly, down the stairs to the pub. Lit up by lanterns, it was easy to spot, even in the darkness of night that was growing deeper as clouds covered the moon and stars directly above.

Inside, the pub was still and dark. It was late, even for the Proprietress, but she always kept a pitcher of water and glasses out for them. Ringabel expected Edea to get those, but instead the girl climbed over the counter.

"What are you doing?" he hissed, his voice low and terrified. The last time the Proprietress had found Edea in her domain, it hadn't been pretty.

"Shh," she hissed right back. "Do you want her to hear?" Edea gingerly picked one of the saucepans up from where it hung on the wall and placed it on the stove. Then, she fumbled with the stove's controls.

Panicked, Ringabel climbed over the counter to join her. Edea had managed to turn the stove on, and now she turned toward the ice box.

"She'll kill us if she finds us," he told Edea as he hovered over her, wringing his hands.

"She'll only find us if you keep talking," Edea replied, taking a pitcher of milk from the ice box. She pushed it into his hands and he took it without complaint, staring dumbly at it.

"Put it in the pan," she instructed as she turned toward the pantry.

Ringabel did so, taking care not to splash a single drop. The Proprietress watched her inventory like a hawk and would know if anything was missing, and he didn't want to waste anymore than necessary. Once he was finished, the milk filling the saucepan nicely, he put it back, wiping his hands down.

Edea returned from the pantry with two mugs in her hand and a glass jar. The mug clinked together loudly and he flinched as he took them from her, expecting the Proprietress to come swooping in at any moment, seeking vengeance.

Instead, all was quiet, even when he placed the mugs on the counter. Edea nodded at him.

"Watch the milk."

He did so, listening to the sounds of Edea opening the jar and scooping chocolate pieces out of the jar. It was already broken into pieces, so that it could be sprinkled on top of sundaes and the like. This made it easier for her to measure how much she wanted in her hot cocoa, he supposed, and he dared a glance over his shoulder as he stirred the mik with a wooden spoon. But why… two mugs?

Edea had scooped a sizeable amount of hot chocolate into one mug that he supposed would be hers; he could see the top of the mound of chocolate even from where he was standing. The second mug had a much more modest amount added to it; two scoops only… no, she considered it for a moment and added a third.

"Are you getting some for Agnes?" he asked, confused.

She looked up at her, her brows furrowed and adorable nose wrinkled. "One is _yours_ ," she informed him. Then, her hand covered his on the spoon. Her fingers were warmed and sparked something in him just as her words did.

"Oh," he said lamely, unsure of how else he could respond. When she nudged him out of the way, he moved, letting her take over.

For a few moments they were both silent. The only noises in the kitchen were the crackling of the stove fire and the sound of the spoon running across the saucepan bottom as Edea kept the milk from scalding. Even without the chocolate it smelled wonderful, and it was warming the air around them. He no longer felt a chill, the warmth covering him from head to the tips of his fingers and toes.

"Bring me a mug," Edea said, and he fetched hers for her, the one with the heaping of chocolate. He held it as she carefully ladled in milk, the heated liquid instantly melting the chocolate and turning it a dark creamy brown. She did the same to the other mug - his - and it turned into a much lighter hue. That was fine with him.

Once she was done, she turned the stove off, glancing into the saucepan. "It seems like a waste to throw this out."

"Is there enough for Tiz and Agnes as well?" he suggested. Her face lit up.

"There should be!"

So he grabbed two more mugs, and watched as Edea spooned teaspoons of chocolate into them and poured in the remainder of the milk. One of the cups was a bit low - he added milk from his mug to it, just to even it out a bit, as soon as Edea had turned her back to rinse out the pan and put the chocolate back.

"I still have enough," he defended to Edea, flushing when the woman protested, her hands on her hips. "It's enough!"

She shook her head, but smiled all the same. "Alright, if you insist."

They left the cups on the opposite side of the counter as they climbed back over on the far side, taking care not to make any sound. Frankly, Ringabel was shocked that the Proprietress had not yet found them. They were flirting with danger.

Carefully picking up a mug in each hand, they silently made their way back out of the pub and to the deck. Ringabel watched Edea as she climbed up the stairs in front of him, careful of the warm liquid in their mugs. Around them, the light was muted by softly falling snow, brought on by the thick clouds that had plotted out the starlight earlier. It was only memory and the lanterns that lit their way now. He shivered.

He'd wanted to come outside to be by himself, spend some time alone lost in his thoughts, but her companionship was something he'd never turn down, and for good reason. His heart already felt lighter by just the few moments they'd spent together, and he was glad - very glad - she had come after him in the end. Now, if they could just get cozy in front of a fireplace together...

When she nudged the door to the inn open, she stopped in the lobby. Ringabel stopped as well, looking down at her in confusion.

"We should wait," she said, and set down one of the mugs she carried - for Agnes - on the front desk counter.

"Wait?"

"Agnes said she wanted to talk to Tiz," Edea said, and she looked at him knowingly.

Oh. Ohhhhh. Ringabel set down the mug meant for Tiz.

"If we wait too long, the chocolate will get cold," he reminded her, but there was a smile on his lips nonetheless as he glanced down the small, dark hallway. Only a few of the sconces were lit, but he could still see that the girls' room door was open, and that the door to the room that he and Tiz shared was closed. Aha.

Edea had sat down on one of the couches in the lobby. Ringabel joined her, stretching out his legs until they could rest on the ottoman. He clutched his own mug with hot chocolate in his hands.

"It's much warmer in here," Edea commented, holding her own cup closely. She still wore his jacket. "You should have just stayed indoors."

Ringabel made a face. This again? "I wanted some fresh air," he said, shaking his head slightly. "It helps me think."

Edea said nothing, but looked at him over the rim of her mug as she drank from it, as though waiting for him to continue. He took a drink of his own hot chocolate, wishing he could add some sort of liquor to it. That'd be nice.

But the bourbon was back in the pub, and now that he was in the comfiness of the inn, he had little desire to venture back outside. Glancing back up at Edea, he forced a smile on his face.

She frowned. "There it is again."

"I - what?"

"Your face."

"Rude," he sniffed, brows furrowing.

"I mean that fake smile of yours. It doesn't look good."

Ringabel flushed. "I- It's not fake, it's just - "

She now reached out a finger to press it against his nose; his eyes crossed as he attempted to look down at the offending digit. "You don't have to lie to me, Ringabel. Or to any of us; we're friends, and we… care about you."

He almost didn't catch the last part of her sentence; Edea had trailed off, mumbling as she withdrew her finger. But his ears had _just_  understood what she'd said. He found himself grinning. "What was that?"

"Mrgrgr," she grumbled instead of answering him, then turned away, looking back into the lobby. "We're friends, Ringabel. We worry about you."

He was fairly certain that hadn't been what she'd said, but he decided not to press, once again sobering. They were friends, and he had come to love his friends dearly. Their deaths, replayed in his dreams over and over, and in his waking memories, were getting difficult to deal with. Not even Tiz knew the full details, and he was loath to share them with Edea or Agnes either. Taking a deep breath, Ringabel forced his voice to remain calm and even. "I know," he said, and she looked back at him. "And I thank you, dear Edea. But - "

He cut off, because Edea was now leaning against him, her head on his shoulder. He nearly dropped his mug of hot chocolate on his lap, but managed to keep it firmly in his hands, even as he glanced down at her. His shoulder was alight with warmth, all tingly and pleasant.

"You don't have to explain," she said, and he found himself relaxing at her words. "I just want you to know… that we're here for you, even when it's late at night. Or when it's cold outside. And even if there's no hot cocoa. We're here for you."

Carefully, hesitantly, he leaned his cheek against the top of her head. She didn't make a move, and he nestled further in, enjoying the smell of her hair. Was that weird? It was probably weird, but he didn't care, because it warmed him more than the hot cocoa could.

"I know."

It wasn't a fireplace, but it would do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a silly, bonus scene.

Their cups had been drained for some time. Edea was drowsing on his shoulder, he was sure, not only because she was quiet but because he could feel something wet permeating through the fabric. Ew.

Ringabel jostled his shoulder gently. "The hot cocoa for Tiz and Agnes will get cold," he said. Edea grumbled and rubbed at her eyes. Thankfully, she no longer held her mug; once she had drained it (and drained his as well, he had offered it to her), she'd placed them on the end table.

"Let's go give them their cocoa," she slurred, standing up unsteadily. Ringabel glanced outside the window; still dark. Still late.

He carried the mugs in his hands as he followed Edea back to the room he shared with Tiz, keeping a close eye on her. The more she walked, the more alert she seemed, and by the time they'd reached the room, she was awake enough to stop him with a hand, pressing a finger to her lips. Shh.

He shhed, but grinned at her, only barely visible in the dim light of the remaining lanterns. 

She reached for the door knob and slowllyyyy, carefullyyyyy turned it, not making a single sound. And as soon as it had been turned completely....

Edea slammed the door open.

Had his hands not been full, he would have slapped one to his face. Subtle, she was not. Still, he peeked inside - right as Tiz fell out of bed. Agnes scrambled to sit up in the same bed.

"Are we interrupting something?" Edea said gleefully, dragging Ringabel inside by the sleeve. He followed, only so that she didn't jostle his arm too much and spill cocoa all over.

"Edea!" Agnes admonished, her hair wild and her face red. "You could have warned us!"

Tiz was pulling himself to his knees, his hair … looking normal and just as it always did. "It's not what you think," he started.

"And what do you think we think?" Edea asked, hands on her hips.

"It looks very suspect," Ringabel agreed.

"Where were you?" Agnes asked instead, looking between them. "Edea, I thought you said you would bring him back inside immediately?"

Edea paused. "We got cocoa for you."

Tiz managed to stand and sat - on Ringabel's bed. Ringabel looked him over. "We're not sharing a bed, Tiz. You know I don't sleep with men."

Edea smacked his arm. "You can sleep with him this once. I'll share with Agnes."

This was news to him. He raised an eyebrow at her, even as she took the mugs out of his hands and crossed the rooms. "What?"

"What?" Tiz asked.

"What?" chimed in Agnes.

"Obviously we can't trust you two - I mean Tiz and Ringabel - to stay alone tonight," Edea replied, as though it were obvious. She thrust the mugs into the hands of both brunettes. "So we'll stay with you tonight. … That's alright, isn't it?" she asked now, more hesitantly.

"I would prefer to share my bed with a pretty girl. Now, if you or Agn-" Ringabel started.

"You must be feeling better if you can say things like that," Edea interrupted, then turned to Tiz. "Do we need to get a gag for him?"

Tiz shook his head. "No, you just have to learn how to tune him out. Be warned, he talks in his sleep." He looked into his mug.

"I'm still here."

Agnes sipped at her drink, still confused with the last vestiges of sleep. She didn't seem to mind that it was cold, if she even noticed. "The beds are big enough that we can share, so long as it's Edea and I in one, and Tiz and Ringabel in the other. It will be nice to stay together," she said.

Edea nodded her agreement. "Sorry Ringabel, you're outnumbered."

He pouted at her. "How could I possibly turn down the request of such lovely ladies? But are you certain  _ we  _ can't share beds? I promise I'll - "

"No." Both girls said vehemently, cutting him off. Edea went so far as to grab at his sleeve and shove him toward his bed, where he nearly fell over into Tiz, who was sipping at his cold cocoa. Grumbling to himself, Ringabel toed his boots off.

Edea pulled his jacket off and draped it over a chair before climbing into bed with Agnes. Ringabel sat up. "Girls, you can sleep in my bed. Tiz and I can take that one." 

"Don't be gross," Edea chided him. She already knew there had to be an ulterior motive for such a generous offer. "We're already here."

Agnes and Tiz set aside their mugs and prepared to go back to sleep. Ringabel climbed under his covers and curled up on his side, facing away from the room. Behind him, he could feel the mattress dipping as Tiz stretched out as well.

"Goodnight," Edea said from somewhere on the other bed. Her voice sounded muffled. Ringabel wanted to look, but also didn't want to look. He waved a hand.

"Goodnight, my friends," he called.

"Goodnight," Tiz replied, fighting a yawn. He was clutching one of the pillows tight in his arms, nestling his head onto it. Ringabel would wait until he knew Tiz was asleep before shifting closer; he was actually quite clingy.

"Goodnight," said Agnes, and she turned off the light.

**Author's Note:**

> There was a bonus chapter that got a little silly that I might post later if requested!


End file.
